LES YEUX ROUGES (THE RED EYES)
by seludeer
Summary: Mata itu, mata yang selalu menatap tajam dan menusuk. Hidung itu, hidung yang terpahat tegas di wajah tampannya. Bibir itu, bibir yang seolah enggan bergerak banyak. Seluruh yang ada padamu seperti misteri. Park Chanyeol, siapa kau sebenarnya? / ChanBaek GS / review juseyooo :3


**Mata itu, mata yang selalu menatap tajam dan menusuk. Hidung itu, hidung yang terpahat tegas di wajah tampannya. Bibir itu, bibir yang seolah enggan bergerak banyak. Seluruh yang ada padamu seperti misteri. Park Chanyeol, siapa kau sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANYEOL-BAEKHYUN-EXO MEMBER-ETC  
**

**GENDERSWICTH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/DRAMA/FANTASY/SCHOOL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INSPIRED BY EXO MINI DRAMA MELON MUSIC AWARDS 131114 & TWILIGHT SAGA TETRALOGY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LES YEUX ROUGES (THE RED EYES)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi murid di SM High School. Aku cukup senang karena mereka semua menyambutku dengan ramah, kecuali _dia_. Aku tak tau apa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya-hei ini bahkan kali pertama kami bertemu- tapi ia menatapku sebegitu menusuknya. Parahnya lagi aku duduk tepat di depannya, jujur saja selama pelajaran tadi leherku terasa dingin dan sekujur tubuhku seakan merinding. Namja itu terlalu dingin, sangat dingin malahan. Namun jujur aku sangat penasaran dengannya

"Hei", ujar seseorang lalu merangkul bahuku. Oh itu kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongdae

"Oh annyeong Jongdae ssi", cicitku. Pasalnya ada beberapa yeoja yang menatapku garang. Oh aku lupa, Jongdae ini kan salah satu dari 10 flower boys di sekolah ini-_-

"Aigoo jangan terlau formal, panggil saja-"

"Yak Chen!", panggil seseorang. Oh itu namanya…. Luhan! Ah iya dia kan yang duduk di depanku

"Wassup deer!"

Puk

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menggelinding dibawah kakiku. Aku memungutnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Tapi malangnya-

BUK!

Ah aku malah melemparnya ke kepala namja disamping Luhan. Aisssh aku cari mati sekali sih. Dasar pabbo

"Kyungsoo ssi jeosonghamnida! Jeongmal!", ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali. Namun Kyungsoo itu hanya memamerkan senyum manis

"Gwenchana", ujarnya. Aigoo tidak sakit? Padahal tadi aku memukulnya sampai ada bunyinya loh. Bahkan ia tidak mengusap kepalanya sama sekali

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu sejak kepindahanku ke SM High School. Lama kelamaan aku menjadi terbiasa dengan ke 10 namja popular itu. Mereka semua sangat ramah padaku, kecuali dia. Namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Namja yang duduk di belakangku. Namja yang menampilkan wajah dingin dan aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Hanya senyum yang super tipis. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Mata itu, mata yang selalu menatap tajam dan menusuk. Hidung itu, hidung yang terpahat tegas di wajah tampannya. Bibir itu, bibir yang seolah enggan bergerak banyak. Seluruh yang ada padamu seperti misteri. Park Chanyeol, siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya", ujar seorang namja disampingku. Oh Sehun namanya, ya 11-12 lah dengan Chanyeol, namun Sehun cukup sering berekspresi

"Ne?", tanyaku tak mengerti. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis

"Aku tau kau memperhatikan Chanyeol. Sudahlah, kau akan menyesal memikirkannya jika kau tau", ucap Sehun. Kai yang berada di depanku mengangguk setuju

"Memang ada apa?", tanyaku penasaran

"Kau tak akan percaya jika kami beritahu. Yang jelas sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau. Ini demi hidupmu juga", ujar Kai. Setelah Kai dan Sehun pamit pergi, aku mengambil cermin kecil dari kotak pensilku lalu mengarahkannya agak ke samping, ya aku ingin melihat Chanyeol dari cermin itu

DEG

Chanyeol menatap cermin yang kuarahkan. Ups! Aku ketahuan. Dengan agak tergesa aku memasukan cermin itu kedalam kotak pensilku lagi lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Kurasa aku harus menyegarkan pikiranku

.

.

.

Aku mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lalu menyeka wajahku yang baru saja kucuci. Aku menatap cerminan diriku di cermin. Mataku tak sengaja melihat kearah leherku, mukaku langsung merona padam. Bayangan kejadian kemarin sore tiba-tiba kembali terulang dalam pikiranku 

_**Flashback**_

_**Aku masih sibuk membereskan tasku dan menyusun buku pelajaran di loker. Sebenarnya aku agak takut, pasalnya aku sendirian di koridor**_

_**BUK**_

_**Aku merinding seketika mendengar suara itu. Segera kututup lokerku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ku melihat seorang namja bersender di tembok dengan darah di lengannya. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol**_

"_**Cha-Chanyeol ssi gwenchanayo?", tanyaku agak panik. Aku segera mengambil saputangan dari saku blazerku dan membalut lukanya. Setelah itu aku menuntunnya ke UKS, namun ia menolak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari mading utama**_

"_**Uh oh tunggu sebentar Chanyeol ssi, aku akan mencari nomor ponsel teman-temanmu", ujarku. Ia mengangguk lemah. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, aku mengambil kepala Chanyeol dan menidurkannya di pundakku. Dan ia merespon, ia memeluk leherku**_

_**DEG**_

_**Jantungku berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat, bahkan kupikir jantungku bisa saja meledak. Napasnya sudah tersengal, aku dengan cepat mencari nomor kontak salah satu temannya**_

_**Suho! Ya nomor itulah yang pertama kali kutemukan. Langsung saja ku telepom**_

"_**Yeoboseyo Baekhyun?"**_

"_**Ah Suho ssi. Mian mengganggu ya, anu… Chanyeol sekarang ada di sekolah denganku. Namun lengannya berdarah. Bisakah kau dan teman-temanmu datang? Aku takut Chanyeol ssi kenapa-napa", ujarku**_

"_**Mwoo? Aissh dia diserang siapa lagi eoh! Baiklah Baekhyun, tolong jaga Chanyeol sebentar ya! Kami akan datang dengan cepat!", ujar Suho lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Aku bernapas lega**_

"_**Sabarlah Chanyeol ssi, sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan datang", ujarku**_

_**Drap… drap… drap…**_

_**Terlihat 9 namja sedang berlari kearahku, ah itu dia mereka datang! Eh kenapa cepat sekali ya? Ah mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Tao dan Minseok mengambil alih Chanyeol dan segera membawanya keluar**_

"_**Baekhyun jeongmal gomawo sudah membantu menjaga Chanyeol. Untunglah Chanyeol ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat", ucap Suho. Aku mengangguk**_

"_**Kau mau pulang bersama kami?", tawar Luhan. Aku menggeleng pelan**_

"_**Aniyoo, kalian sebaiknya membantu Tao ssi dan Minseok ssi menangani Chanyeol, aku takut pendarahannya belum berhenti meskipun sudah dibalut. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya, lain kali aku akan menerimanya. Annyeong", ucapku lalu pamit pulang. Samar-samar kudengar pembicaraan mereka, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. Hangat deru napas Chanyeol masih terasa begitu nyata di leherku. Yaampun membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku merona**_

_**Flashback end**_

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu segera keluar dari toilet. Dan OH!

"Byun Baekhyun ikut aku", ujar seseorang. Yah itu Chanyeol! Huh perasaanku tak enak

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di atap sekolah

"Berhentilah mencampuri hidupku Byun Baekhyun"

"Ne?", tanyaku tak mengerti

"Berhentilah mencoba mencari tau siapa aku, atau kau yang akan terluka", ucapnya dingin

"Tapi kenapa?", tanyaku

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Chanyeol ssi mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Maaf jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu", ucapnya menusuk lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di atap. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, sampai tidak sadar aku mulai menangis

"Hikss… A-aku kenapa menangis? Hiks… Kenapa rasanya sesak begini?", ujarku pelan sambil memukul-mukul dadaku sendiri

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kelas dengan wajah agak sembab. Luhan yang berada di depan Baekhyun segera menengok ke belakang

"Baekhyun gwenchana?", tanya Luhan khawatir. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasang senyum manis. Tak sengaja mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol

'Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun eoh?', tanya Luhan dalam telepati. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam, Luhan tau Chanyeol mendengarnya. Tapi Chanyeol menolak menjawabnya

'Heh bodoh! Jawab aku'

'Memang kenapa eoh?'

'Kau membuatnya terluka Chan'

'Aniyo, aku justru membantunya menghindari bahaya'

'Apa itu artinya kau-'

'Ya, kurasa aku memang mencintainya Lu'

Tepat saat Chanyeol mengatakannya, matanya bertemu dengan mata sembab Baekhyun. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Namun kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Kali ini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, dan mampu membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun

"Jangan menangis karena aku", lirih Chanyeol

.

.

.

'Hei bodoh! Kalau memang cinta kau tidak boleh menyakitinya seperti itu'

'Iya bodoh. Sama saja kau menyakitinya'

'Huah kenapa tak kau jadikan dia seperti kita saja?'

'Haha ide gila tapi patut kau coba Chan!'

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya sambil menatap tajam Kai, Sehun, Tao, dan Chen yang mengganggunya lewat telepati

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae berhenti mengganggu Park Chanyeol", ujar Cho saem. Seluruh murid sontak menengok kepada 5 namja yang kebetulan duduk sederet di bangku paling belakang itu. Murid lain tentu saja heran, karena sejak tadi Kai, Sehun, Tao, dan Chen tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Luhan, Suho, Minseok,Kyungsoo, dan Lay yang sekarang menertawai teman-teman mereka

Penasaran mengapa Cho saem tau? Karena sebenarnya klan Cho saem dan klan ke 10 namja ini sama. Ya, sesama vampire murni

'Thanks Cho saem'

'You're welcome Park. Tapi ada benarnya juga mereka, mungkin kau memang harus mengungkapkan siapa kau sebenarnya'

Haaaah, lagi-lagi Chanyeol kembali dibuat berpikir

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

"Ah ne?", ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Jujur saja ia masih takut pada Chanyeol, meskipun tadi saat di kelas tatapan matanya berbeda dan bahkan Chanyeol mengusap pipinya. Dengan Chanyeol ia selalu terjebak suasana canggung

"Kau mau tau siapa aku sebenarnya kan?", ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin menunduk, rasanya malu sekali. Apa aku terlalu memperlihatkan rasa penasaranku padanya?, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan seketika itu pula tangan Baekhyun serasa sedang digenggam oleh es. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah

"Loh? T-tanganku… K-kau… a-aku…"

"Apa yang kau ingin tau tentangku Byun Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus mata sipit Baekhyun

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh menanyakannya?", tanya Baekhyun ragu

"Ya, berapapun pertanyaan yang kau ajukan akan kujawab dengan jujur"

"A-ani, aku hanya akan menanyakan satu hal"

"Siapa sebenarnya aku hm?", ujar Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk

DEG

Seketika Chanyeol sudah ada tepat di hadapannya

"Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya nona", jawab Chanyeol

"Vampire…", cicit Baekhyun

"Kau menjawab dengan tepat nona. Kau sudah tau siapa yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang, kau tentu tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini", ucap Chanyeol. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat takut

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tau apa yang harus ku lakukan adalah agar berhenti memperhatikanmu?", tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil memegang pipi es Chanyeol

"Tentu saja, kalau perlu pergi dari sekolah ini", ujar Chanyeol dingin

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Kau-"

"Bahaya apa yang akan kuhadapi jika aku tidak mau menjauh darimu?"

"Byun-"

"Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol", ujar Baekhyun

"Apa kau bodoh? Berhenti bicara hal bodoh! Kau tau aku ini-", bentak Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun kembali memotongnya

"Vampire? Memang kenapa? Siapapun dirimu, aku tetap akan menyukaimu"

"Baek-"

"Tak peduli bahaya apa yang menantiku. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Ini terdengar konyol tapi aku-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol memotongnya dengan menciumnya. Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun di dinding dekat pintu atap dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping kepala Baekhyun. Dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciumannya

"Kau akan menyesal berkata begitu nona. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Baguslah, jangan pernah lepaskan aku kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian di atap itu, perlahan Chanyeol mulai menghilangkan sikap dinginnya pada Baekhyun, meskipun masih sering cuek padanya. Dan rencananya malam ini Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya, tentu saja itu ide dari 9 temannya yang menyebalkan. Tenang saja, meskipun keluarga Chanyeol dan 9 temannya itu berasal dari klan vampire murni, mereka sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa darah manusia ya meskipun selama 3 bulan sekali mereka tetap mengkonsumsinya juga agar tubuh mereka tidak lemah. Beruntung ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter jadi ia dapat mengambil stok kantong darah dari rumah sakit

"Chanyeol cepat jemput kekasihmu itu", ujar Yura, noona Chanyeol

"Nanti saja noona, lagipula aku bisa ber teleportasi kesana. Dan lagi, Baekhyun itu bukan kekasihku", ujar Chanyeol

"Lebih tepatnya belum, noona", teriak Kai dan Sehun

"Ya! Diam kalian"

"Chanyeollie pakailah mobil, kau tau kan berteleportasi sambil membawa manusia itu agak berbahaya. Vampire mana saja bisa menyerangnya", ujar Seohyun sang eomma. Chanyeol akhirnya menurut saja

"Ck baiklah aku pergi"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dress ringan berwarna putih dengan tali tipis dan bagian bawahnya melebar. Ia hanya memakai make up sederhana, bedak dengan lipgloss tipis. Rambutnya hanya di hias dengan bando berwarna senada dengan dressnya

"Aaah ini dandanan apa sih! Kenapa aku hanya dandan sederhana begini? Eh tapi aku memang jangan berlebihan, nanti pasti aku di cap yeoja centil. Aaaah!", omel Baekhyun di depan kaca. Ia melirik sebuah eyeshadow dan mencoba memakainya, namun saat ia melihat ke kaca

"Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kau disitu?", tanya Baekhyun terkejut

"Sejak kau mengomel tentang dandananmu", ujar Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun memanas seketika

"Ck begini saja sudah cantik kok", ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, meskipun ia tau pasti tidak akan sakit

"Kajja", kata Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan turun kebawah

.

.

.

"Ja kita sudah sampai"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat rumah Chanyeol

"Aigoo besar sekali", ucap Baekhyun kagum. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya masuk setelah sebelumnya memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Kini Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan tangan dingin Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya

"Eommaaaa", panggil Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah masuk ke rumah

"Ah Chanyeollie kau sudah kembali? Waah apa ini yang namanya Baekhyun hm?", tiba-tiba eomma Chanyeol muncul dari tangga. Huh Baekhyun sepertinya juga mulai harus terbiasa dengan kedatangan mereka semua yang tiba-tiba begitu

"Ne annyeonghaseo Park ahjumma. Baekhyun imnida", ujar Baekhyun sambil menunduk

"Aigoo manisnya, Baekhyun tidak perlu se formal itu. Panggil eomma saja"

"Ne? Ah nde eommoni", ujar Baekhyun canggung. Chanyeol segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya ke ruang tamu

'Aigoo eomma kan masih mau mengobrol dengan Baekhyun!', omel Seohyun dalam telepatinya dengan Chanyeol

'Hehe nanti saja ya eomma', jawab Chanyeol masih telepati

.

.

.

"Oh!", ujar Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Di ruang tamu sudah ada teman-teman Chanyeol-Luhan dkk-

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa single lalu menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya. Setelah Baekhyun sudah dalam pangkuannya, ia memeluk perut Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Baekhyun

"Ck kalian ini mesra-mesraan terus", ledek Suho. Baekhyun langsung menutupi mukanya yang memerah malu, terlebih karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang menciumi leher dan bahu Baekhyun

"Yaa! Jangan berbuat mesum, Chanyeol", omel Luhan sambil menggetok kepala Chanyeol. Muka Baekhyun sudah memerah sampai ke telinga dan leher

"KYAAAA-", teriak seseorang seketika membuat seluruh yang ada di ruang tamu berjengit kaget

"Ini ya yang namanya Baekhyun? Aigoo imut sekaliii", pekik Yura-noona Chanyeol- sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"A-annyeonghaseo eonni, Byun Baekhyun imnida", ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri

"Ck eonni? Lebih pantas dipanggil halmeoni deh", protes Chen dan langsung di hadiahi glare gratis dari Yura

"Aigoo kau manis sekaliiiiii. Ish bagaimana bisa kau menyukai adikku si jerapah bodoh itu!"

"Aku mendengarmu noona", ucap Chanyeol ketus

"Tuh kan dia itu sudah bodoh, jelek, bau, jorok pula", bisik Yura. Baekhyun terkikik

"YA NOONA BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK PADANYA! AWAS KAU"

.

.

.

annyeonggg~ selu adalah author baru di ffn hehe

selain EXO Series, selu membuat ff ini jugaaa

ff ini gak panjang kok, cuma beberapa chap aja, dan nanti ada versi hunhan nya :3

review yaaa~


End file.
